badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Suicide Bunny
I was a big fan of the Powerpuff Girls cartoon on Cartoonnetwork for a few years. I was have watched almost 10 episodes of it, I was really excited to see the new episodes. I watched 2 new episodes of it one day, Bubblevicious and Buttercrush. Next day I couldn't sleep and woke up ad midnight, 3 AM. I went to watch TV but I met with something weird. The Powerpuff Girls' new episode was starting at 3 AM, but this show was on TV at only 12 PM, 3 PM and 12 AM. The new episode was called Twisted Sister. I watched it and I felt sorry for Bunny and the Powerpuffs... but when the episode finished, the credits didn't appear.. only a black screen. After 5 minutes, I slightly heard someone's cry. It got louder and I got that it was coming from the TV. Bunny was crying, but the audio was like a real girl's cry. Also it was looking like an old cartoon, it was black and white. Then I saw a text written with blood on the screen for 1 seccond, Bunny is dead... miss her... Bunny started crying blood and screen went blank. The episode showed the powerpuffs sleeping. But Bubbles didn't look very comfortable, she was like seeing a nightmare. Then the screen got blurry and showed another place. Bubbles was all alone, the sky was red with dark grey clouds. And Bubbles looked nervous and a blank expression on her face.. Then she started running somewhere... a grave stone appeared, it was writing Bunny Utonium on it. Bubbles looked surprised and she found a note on the floor and read it. You will see me soon. was writing on it. Then she woke up in her bedroom, looks like that was just a dream. She was the only person that is awake in the house. But however a light came in the powerpuffs' dark room. Bubbles was scared. She walked to the light and a couple of seconds later, she saw someone familiar. It was Bunny. Remember me? said Bunny and Bunny said Bubbles, she looked shocked. But Bunny looked creepy to me... Black eyes with the red pupils and pale colors on her body... also light grey skin.. And a creepy music started... then the proffesor came in and What happened there? he said. Bunny and the light were gone and Bubbles couldn't say anything. Then proffesor went away... Bubbles didn't sleep. The bedroom started looking like it is from real life... someone in corridor ran to kitchen while laughing. But this laugh didn't sound regular to me... it was like a child demon's voice. Then Bubbles walked to kitchen, but I noticed something weird about her shadow... it was more like Bunny's shadow. She stopped in kitchen. There was an evil sound that is saying You miss me.. you want me back... you know how can you be with me again. Come to me, play with me again. You know you want to do it.. Then Bubbles' shadow disappeared. I saw Bunny was stalking Bubbles, but she looked like a zombie with a creepy smile. You want it... you can do it... come to me... Bunny said. At that moment I got what Bunny was trying to do, she was making Bubbles commit suicide! Bubbles face looked wrinkled and she took a knife and started stabbing herself. She was screaming while stabbing herself and the bloods coming from her body were looking real and scary. I felt scared and noticed that the wall got bloody. How could Bubbles' blood come off the TV? Also some disturbing ghosts started to appearing. Bubbles' scream started disturbing me, also the scary ghosts and Bunny! I couldn't take it anymore, why would cartoonnetwork make a cartoon like this? I started to change the channel but the TV sent me an blank error message.. I tried to close the TV but this error message didn't let me. Bubbles' dead body looked scary and real, her left arm was missing and so much blood... I don't want to tell more.. Then I saw Bubbles alive, in an abonded house. She walked in darkness... and the place looked creepy when it got lighter.. Then an unknown voice said Suicide is a sin and you did it. then Bubbles started burning while screaming. It looked horrible! Bunny appeared and started laughing creepy, her voice was more demonic. This continued for 3 minutes. It got louder and louder. Then screen went black again.. I notic the living room of my house looked like an abonded house... I was so scared... then on the TV, Buttercup and Blossom saw Bubbles dead and they looked shocked.. and Bunny was stalkinng them. Bunny was like she is looking at me. Then her arm came off the screen, later her head. This was the scariest moment of my life... I just got frozen and couldn't even yell... Bunny said Kill yourself 3 times to me with her creepy and bloody face. Then the episode finished and the credits song started but the song was like it was coming from an old tape and... there weren't credits... only a text.. Suicide Bunny written with blood. Later everything turned normal but after this scary PPG episode... I never watched powerpuff girls again because of this and couldn't even tell what happened that day to anyone. But I just wrote this... I hope it didn't scare you, and you don't have to trust me... Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Lost Episodes